guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall World Preview Event
Sweet! :) --Karlos 04:20, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Finally an announcement.... that should calm me for a week or 2... (which is just enuf time for the event)... Then i'll only have to wait 1 more month for the game.... Mgod i hate the "Waiting on a new game" feeling--Midnight08 06:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::/cheer <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Better than waiting for the next announement that the game is delayed *coughhlcough* — Skuld 09:32, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Damnit Skuld, yer lucky yer faster than me or i'd have to kill you for that 1.--Midnight08 15:44, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Finnaly i was hoping for this.. i'm pumped up and ready to roll Tomoko - - ::Frankly I'm just looking to check the interaction of some Paragon and Dervish skills. >> Kessel 10:06, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Dates OK I've had a hard day so this is making my head hurt. "It starts at 12:01 a.m. PDT (7:01 a.m. UTC) on the 22nd, and ends at 11:59 p.m. PDT (6:59 a.m. UTC) on the 24th." so UK time that 07:01 to 06:59 but what Dates is that UTC? I'm thinking 07:01 22/09/06 to 06:59 25/09/06 (that's how they normally work isn't it?) I want to make sure I book the right day off work :o). --JP 11:50, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, when do we switching back to winter time? -- Cwingnam2000 11:53, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::End of October :op Stop trying to confuse me even more ;o)-- JP 12:01, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, JP, you are right. I have added the 25th september to the article to make it clearer. --Biscuits 14:28, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Gray Giant miniature It's a good addition, but how about if they started using international magazines. I would have loved to get one: :"For an added bonus, the November 2006 issue of PC Gamer magazine, due in stores a week before the event, boasts a Guild Wars Nightfall cover story, and includes an access key for an exclusive, in-game, Gray Giant miniature. The Gray Giant will be useable during the World Preview Event, and then may be reactivated with a Guild Wars Nightfall account upon release." --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 01:02, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Alex Weekes said that they will have some miniatures in European magazines too, very soon. (source). -- 02:43, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Were we not all hoping for a Gaile Gray Giant miniature? hehe --Jamie 09:41, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Character Slots Does one get extra character slots for a preview event ? i wasn't around at the time of the FPE... :No, you do not. If you buy the prerelease pack that will not provide the additional slot either as it requires a retail version of Nightfall to activate it. The only way to gain additional slots is either buy one from the online store or send an invite to yourself thus creating a spare account just for the event. --Jamie 09:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know whether we will be able to keep the character we level up in this event when we buy the full version of Nightfall, including all its skills and experience etc? :As with FPE (Factions) any characters you created will be kept locked until you get Nightfall retail version, the character's inventory & stats will be wiped so no items or progress will be kept from the Preview Event at all. --Jamie 02:59, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Area and Character Levels Anybody knows which part of Nightfall we can "preview"? The very beginning (incl. tutorial) or once again some part from the middle of the storyline? What about character levesl? Level 20 like in the Factions Preview Event or something lower this time? T.T.H. 02:20, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :according to the pc gamer article, and i believe maybe a press release its the entire newb isle. Dont know what that equates to as in level though. --Midnight08 15:28, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Goodnight Almost done at work (5est), then its a 10 minute drive home... Eat dinner, and then goto sleep=) I have important business to attend to at 3am EST tomorro. ;) Obsesssed? maybe a bit=) --Midnight08 15:29, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Titles im playing in the pve event and so far i got 1 title and it is Sunspear Sergeant: 50 promotions Sunspear Master-Sergeant: 100 promotions Sunspear Lieutenant: 175 promotions --Ofer1992 01:30, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :How is that possible if the event is delayed 5 hours (from now)? 01:57, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::i guess i entered the event b4 they stopped it. any way it kicked me from the server now and it says i cant use my character bcuz i dont have nightfall. but i can proof it if needed.--Ofer1992 02:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT)